Fighting the Storm
by Sarruby
Summary: Wolf sees Alex on the news, contributing to the city-wide efforts to combat the snow; Wolf decides to help out. Written and submitted via my cell phone entirely, so you'd better see what I've got. After Snakehead at least.


AN: Hi!

Guess what? I'm writing this story from my internet-accessing cell phone to develop touch-typing skills on this mini-QWERTY keyboard.

Enjoy!

-------

The snow storm terrorized London, coating the city with a blanket of white fluff. Traffic was slow, and the Tube was swamped with people trying to get home. It was a disaster on a climatic scale.

Wolf sat at home, watching the news. Another one of those pretty blond reporters was reporting from the heart of London.

"This amount of snow is unprecedented," said the news anchor. "It's positively horrific- rush hour has clogged the streets, and the Tube is packed with workers. Snow plows simply can't keep up.

"In this mess, someone has produced a creative solution, for at the Brooklyn High School students are tackling the problem in their own way.

"Please welcome Janet Smittens, reporting live from Brooklyn High. Janet?"

With nothing better to do, Wolf continued watching the rather dull news show, listening to the brunette Janet rambles. "Thanks, Kathy. Here at the Brooklyn High School, the boys and girls are using the snow to satisy their artistic talents. Observe."

The camera moved away from Janet and pointed towards a seemingly well-off school building. Children ranging from the 9th to 12th grades were gathered around lumps of snow. Some were making snowmen, and others were having snowball fights. Even some of the staff members were playing in the snow.

Janet's voice continued, and Wolf found himself grinning at the hilarious sight. "Their games have turned into a productive way to help clear snow from the roads. Snow plows can head through streets these kids have attacked much more quickly because the sheer volume of snow is significantly less. In fact, the local police are recommending that everyone make a snowmen on local streets, but they also say to be careful of busier ones. Let's see if we can find the origins of this idea."

Wolf watched with amusement as the woman started interviewing random teachers and students.

"I don't know who started it- but Sal might. She's over there in the purple sweater."

"Honestly? Ms. Bedfordshire said it would be a good thing for the city, helping with excess snow and whatnot. Hey, Ms. Bedfordshire! Over here!"

"Whose idea is this? You'll want to speak with Tom; he was one of the first students I saw partaking in this activity."

"No, no! It wasn't my idea at all- Alex Rider started it. He's that guy with the blond hair and red cheeks."

Wolf nearly cried out when he saw Cub's face. Who knew he went to Brooklyn High?

"Well, yes. I suppose I did start it. I don't know why- it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Cub turned around to see Tom (Wolf knew his name from before) making two snowmen rather close together, the heads touching as if they were kissing.

"Oy! Tom! Keep it PG!" In response to the friendly scolding, Tom cocked his head. He didn't get it; kissing was PG, right?

Sighing, Alex turned to the reporter, who had been watching the exchange in silence. "Sorry. Just give me a moment."

The camera man backed away a little to get a better vantage point of what happened next. Alex reached down and made two snowballs.

The news crew found themselves regretting filming this boy when he threw the rather large snowballs at one of the snowman's chests. They stuck, turning the snowman into a snow-woman. Tom leaned against the white couple, laughing like a maniac.

Alex turned back to the reporter. "Please excuse my friend. He's a bit unusual."

Poor Janet was momentarily at a loss for words. When she found her voice, she quickly ended the live section of the news. "That's it for today. Janet Smittens, reporting live from Brooklyn High School." Alex grinned cheekily in the background before the program switched to something else.

But Wolf didn't see the next segment. He had already turned off the TV and was in his car, heading for Brooklyn High School.

-------

It was a rather long and treacherous ride, but Wolf made it in one piece. He parked in front of Brooklyn High and started looking for his unit member.

A few blocks away, Wolf found him and his friend Tom. "Hey, you two!"

Tom looked at him curiously, but Alex actually jumped. "Uh, hi, Wo-what should I call you?"

"James is fine. Who's your 'unusual' friend again?"

Both boys blushed, realizing Wolf had been watching the news. Tom answered for himself. "I'm Tom, and I'm not that unusual. I just forgot to add 'em."

Wolf chuckled, and Alex laughed with him nervously- what did Wolf want?

It seemed the SAS man could read minds. "I just thought I'd just drop by and help you two out with one or two snowmen. To help the city, you know. Be a patriot."

Tom, who wasn't shocked at all, answered first. "No problem, man. Help me out with this one. I want to take a break, anyway."

Wolf took over Tom's snowball, but Alex quickly started a new ball. For a good half-hour, Tom sat, whistling, while Wolf and Alex actually cleared the road with the other helpful people around. Unsurprisingly, Wolf's snowmen were among the largest.

Suddenly, without warning, Tom swore. "What's wrong?" asked Wolf.

"I forgot- my parents are having dinner in ten! I'll see you 'round, Alex. Thanks, James. Bye, guys!" Tom turned and ran after Wolf and Alex shouted their own good-byes.

Wolf glanced at his watch; it was about 6:20. "When do you have to go, Cub?" Most of the other people had already left. Only a few helpers remained.

"Seven-thirty."

"'Kay." They both returned to work.

-------

It wasn't until seven o'clock that Wolf noticed a change in Alex's manner.

Before, Alex had been more energetic and agile, throwing up a snoman once every ten minutes. Now, he had slowed significantly, and Wolf had caught him leaning against a snowman and panting more than once.

And now, Alex was actually sitting on a snowman-in-progress, breathing hard. Unlike before, his cheeks were a pasty white. Plus, his clothes were soaked through. Wolf noticed that they weren't designed for playing in the snow- the simple sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers did little to protect him from the harsh wintry cold. In fact, Wolf was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner. No gloves, either.

When Wolf saw Alex resting on the ground next to a snowball for at least the eighth time, he decided enough was enough. He walked over and extended a hand, saying, "I think we're done for now."

The stubborn brat replied, "It's only 7:05."

But Wolf didn't budge either. "You're done, Cub. Now."

Alex must have felt and understood what Wolf meant, for he conceded fairly quickly. Without a word, he took the out-stretched gloved hand to be pulled to his feet.

Facing Wolf, he added, "I'm not expected until 7:30..."

Wolf caught on and nodded. "Come with me."

Puzzled, Alex followed.

-------

After a fairly short walk, they came to a cafe near Wolf's car, though Alex didn't know.

Wolf took a booth for two and told the waitress, "Two hot chocolates, please."

Embarrassed, Alex said, after the waitress left, "I'm fine."

Wolf just ignored the white lie altogether, instead choosing to wait in silence for the waitress to return. It was only a few minutes until she came back with steaming mugs of chocolate-y goodness.

Once they were both sipping their drinks, Wolf broke his self-induced silence.

"How've you been?"

"Not bad," Alex admitted.

"Any more missions?"

"None I could tell you about." They both smiled at the small joke, Wolf thinking he meant 'no'. "You?"

"Just a few, not much." Alex nodded thoughtfully, taking a long swig from his hot chocolate.

"Why are you being so nice?"

Wolf cocked an eyebrow, but answered. "I thought you deserved some thanks, and a break. You don't seem like the type that gets a lot of rest." Alex snorted in agreement.

"It's 'snow' way to live." It was Wolf's turn to snort.

"Yeah."

They finished their drinks in comfortable silence.

-------

"How do you plan to get home?"

"The Tube."

"It's packed."

"I know."

"I could give you a ride, if you like." At first, Alex deliberated, but then he took Wolf up on his offer.

"Sure. Nice car, by the way," Alex added when Wolf unlocked the vehicle.

"Thanks."

Admittedly, neither were very social with each other; the car ride was also spent in near silence, except for when directions were necessary.

It wasn't long at all before they were parked in front of Alex's house.

"Bye."

"Bye. Thanks for the ride." Alex stepped out, then paused. "Tell Snake and Eagle that I said hi."

"Yup."

Alex nodded and went inside.

------

It was only on the ride home that Wolf realized Cub knew Fox wasn't with K-Unit any longer.

"Damn brat," muttered Wolf.

-------

OMAKE

-------

The next day, Wolf was watching the news.

"Amazingly, the Brooklyn High School students have done a quick one-eighty from their noble deeds into pranksters. Apparently overnight, all the handmade snowmen have been shot. A message was tacked onto one of these, saying 'Thanks, Wolf- forgot to tell you that.' No one seems to know what the cryptic message means, but just look at these snowmen!" The camera zoomed in on one of the 'dead' snowmen. Someone had fired a squirt gun with red dye in it at the snowman, and it had three marks- one on the arm and two on the chest, exactly where Wolf had been shot during his mission with Alex.

Wolf rolled his eyes, knowing who the culprit was.

-------

AN: my thumbs=hurt

like phone-y fic? Plz r&r, I think I deserve it


End file.
